Y apareció ella
by letimestre
Summary: Tres chicas universitarias con ganas de disfrutar de su independencia y de su vida, tres chicos millonarios dispuestos a comerse el mundo y a todas las mujeres que se les crucen por su camino hasta que encuentran a las únicas que no se rendirán a sus pies. ¿Se odiarán o se amarán?
1. Chapter 1

Y apareció ella

Bella, una estudiante de magisterio infantil que deja su pueblo para ir a la Universidad. El primer día conoce a Rosalie, una rubia con mucho carácter, a la que siempre la han juzgado por su físico y que no conoce el amor verdadero. Luego conoce a Alice, su compañera de cuarto. Ella es una chica optimista, alegre y divertida a la que siempre han tachado de rara por tener una mente abierta en un pueblecito pequeño.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper, tres amigos triunfadores, multimillonarios y cada uno con su propio negocio. Se conocieron en la Universidad y desde entones son inseparables. Auténticos casanovas que devoran a todas las mujeres que se les ponen por delante… hasta que conocen a la horma de sus lujosos y caros zapatos de hombres importantes.

Caracteres opuestos que de inmediato se atraen, diferentes mundos que les harán plantearse sus vidas.


	2. Capitulo I

**Hola, la verdad esta historia solo era una idea, no tenía muy claro si escribirla pero después de ver que hay gente que se ha molestado en comentar he decidido regalaros esta historia. Espero no decepcionaros y que me sigais dejando vuestros comentarios.**

**Muchos besos y miles de gracias.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_**Bella**_

Hoy ha sido un día duro, salgo de clase agotada. Solo tengo ganas de darme una ducha reconfortante y meterme en la cama. Sonrío al pensar en eso. Es viernes, las chicas no me dejarán descansar y mucho menos acostarme temprano. Pensar en mis dos mejores amigas me sube el ánimo.

Las conocí hace dos años, cuando por fin, después de un par de años mi padre me convenció de salir de Forks para venir a la Universidad Lewis and Clark en Portland. Desde que pisé los jardines que rodean la universidad me sentí en un mundo nuevo, lleno de oportunidades. Por fin, podría cumplir mi sueño, ser maestra para niños de edades tempranas, pienso que ellos son el futuro y son necesarios. Algo de experiencia tengo ya que en Forks era la canguro de la mayoría de los niños y niñas, al ser un pueblo pequeño no había demasiados. Pero me encanta mi pueblo y muchas veces siento haber dejado solo a mi padre. Aparto esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y mientras me dirijo hacia el piso donde vivo con mis dos amigas vuelvo a recordar el momento en que me crucé con ellas.

Entré a la universidad buscando la administración para saber cuál iba a ser mi habitación, decidí quedarme en la residencia porque me resultaba mejor económicamente y necesitaba conocer a gente nueva, esa era la mejor manera. Me costó encontrar la administración y la encontré gracias a los gritos de cierta rubia con bastante carácter. Me acerqué y escuché que la rubia estaba enfadada por la habitación que le habían dado, parece que su compañera de cuarto había ocupado todo el espacio y no podían hacer nada.

-Algo se tiene que poder hacer, esa chica me odia y ni siquiera me conoce- gritaba la rubia exasperada.

-Lo siento cielo, no puedo hacer nada, las habitaciones se han seleccionado a suertes. No hemos seguido ningún tipo de criterio, deberás conformarte- la mujer de administración ya no sabe que decirle para calmarla.

-Deberé conformarme- suspira la rubia despampanante. Era una rubia increíble, me fijé en su atuendo. Era tan diferente al mío. Yo llevaba mis jeans negros con mi camiseta morada y mis converse del mismo color que mis vaqueros. Mi pelo castaño recogido en una coleta alta y una maleta violeta con mis pertenencias. Aunque tengo pocas. Ella al contrario que yo, tenía un largo pelo liso y dorado. Unos enormes ojos azules que ahora estaban oscurecidos por el enfado. Una piel clara y unos labios rosados que llamarían la atención de cualquier persona, independientemente de su sexo. Llevaba un vestido con estampado de flores de lo más veraniego, con unas bailarinas amarillas y un bolso color crema. Estaba maquillada ligeramente, era hermosa.

-¿Qué necesitas querida?- la mujer de administración se dirigió hacia mí. Dejé de mirar a la chica rubia y me centré en esa mujer.

-Hola, me llamo Isabella Swan y he venido para saber cuál será mi dormitorio y el plan de estudios- la mujer miró en el ordenador y me indicó todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando me di la vuelta, la rubia me estaba mirando. Decidí coger mi equipaje e ir a buscar mi dormitorio.

-Te acompaño, voy en la misma dirección- me di la vuelta y me encuentro a la despampanante rubia. Ya no parecía tan enfadada. Pero no sabía que hacer.- Por cierto, soy Rosalie encantada Bella- me tendió su mano y me sorprendió que me llamara Bella aunque así es como me gusta que me llamen. Me dedicó una enorme sonrisa y yo se la devolví. Desde ese instante, aunque no compartimos habitación, nos hicimos grandes amigas. Y descubrí que Rosalie no era lo que se veía a simple vista. Tiene mucho carácter, eso sí. Pero le encanta el baseball, ir de compras y estar con Alice y conmigo.

Recordando a Alice, a ella la conocí cuando entre en mi habitación. Ella era mi compañera de cuarto. Una morena de ojos color miel y una enorme sonrisa. De inmediato se abrió a mí y me contagió su sonrisa y su optimismo. Sin duda serían unos años interesantes.

Unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello me sacan de mis pensamientos y me devuelven a la realidad.

Es Alice, ella es tan imprevisible. Y es tan alegre, le encanta ir de compras con Rosalie y sin duda su vestimenta es un reflejo de su espíritu. Hoy lleva unos pantalones rojos con unas converse del mismo color y una camiseta negra con el símbolo de la paz. Muy hippie Alice.

-Pareces cansada Bella, pero hoy es viernes y quedamos en que saldríamos a tomar algo. Por favor, ya he convencido a Rosalie y eso que esta noche hay partido de baseball, no me puedes fallar- me pone su cara de perrito abandonado y no le puedo negar nada. Este año tenemos un pequeño piso para las tres muy cerca de la universidad. Decidimos que queríamos vivir juntas y de esta forma es más barato.

-Está bien Alice, esta noche salimos- digo intentando ocultar mi falta de ganas.

-Genial, podemos ir al local donde solemos ir, hoy habrá karaoke y como la música te encanta he pensado que sería genial- eso no lo esperaba, pero las palabras de Alice me acaban de animar completamente.

Volvemos juntas a casa, mientras Alice no deja de parlotear sobre esta noche, seguro será muy interesante.

_**Rosalie**_

Tengo toda la ropa encima de la cama, y nada que me guste para esta noche. La verdad es que mi plan inicial era ver el baseball, juega mi equipo "los nacionales de Washington". Gracias a mi hermano mayor Samuel, soy una fanática de los deportes como este. Y nadie lo diría viéndome como una rubia despampanante. Siempre me han visto como la rubia tonta que solo es un cuerpo y una sonrisa bonita. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales me largué de Olympia, quería estudiar derecho y todos se reían de mis aspiraciones. Soy demasiado orgullosa y sé que lo voy a conseguir. Aparte necesitaba distancia de mi hermano Samuel, le adoro pero es demasiado sobreprotector. Para mi madre siempre he sido su princesa y su muñequita, me encanta la ropa pero prefiero elegírmela yo. Soy más independiente de lo que ella hubiese deseado.

Me dejo caer sobre mi cama y dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración. Necesito ir de compras, seguro que Alice se me une. Amo a mis amigas, jamás había tenido amigas de verdad. Siempre me habían visto como una chica hueca, la típica rubia animadora. Pero yo nunca quise ser animadora aunque mis padres insistiesen en ello. Yo adoraba ver los partidos pero no con una falda y dando saltos. Sino gritando y en las gradas, donde está el verdadero ambiente.

Muchos chicos se han acercado a mí a lo largo de mi vida, pero ninguno con buenas intenciones, todos quieren acostarse conmigo pero yo no soy así. Es más, soy virgen. Yo quiero esperar a la persona que me ame de verdad, que lo de todo por mí y yo lo daré todo por él. Para lo dura que soy, a veces resulto muy dramática.

Oigo a mis dos amigas, salgo disparada de la habitación para encontrarme a las dos hablando de los planes de esta noche.

-Necesito ir a las tiendas de Portland, no tengo nada que ponerme- Alice me sonríe y Bella lanza un suspiro.

-Por el amor de Dios, Rosalie tienes un armario a rebosar de ropa- dice Bella, ella no es fan de las compras a no ser que se trate de música o libros. Pero Alice está más que dispuesta.

-Yo te acompaño siempre que conduzcas tú- dice Alice muy entusiasmada. Ya tiene el bolso listo para salir. Me encanta esta pequeña loca.

-Que os vaya bien chicas, yo prepararé la cena- dice Bella. Nos despedimos de ella y nos montamos en mi pequeño coche rojo. No es un coche de lujo pero es mío, lo compré con mi dinero y me sirvió para escapar de Olympia. Así que es el mejor.

Llegamos al centro de Portland y entramos en la primera tienda que nos llama la atención. Me pongo a mirar vestidos hasta que encuentro uno perfecto. Un vestido con palabra de honor negro que se pega como una segunda piel y me llega hasta las rodillas. Es increíble y será el que utilizaré esta noche.

-Rose, voy a la cafetería esa que hay enfrente, me encanta el chocolate que hacen allí- Alice es una golosa y sabía que no se podría resistir. Así que le hago una señal para que se vaya a por su chocolate y me voy a los probadores. Me miro al espejo y sonrío satisfecha. Estoy increíble.

_**Alice**_

Me encanta ir de compras, sobre todo con la rubia despampanante de Rosalie. Pero cuando hemos llegado no he podido evitar sentir el increíble olor del chocolate recién hecho. De acuerdo, lo admito, soy muy golosa. Pero no me preocupa aunque mis amigas dicen que algún día tendré una sobredosis de azúcar. Yo digo que cuando encuentre al hombre de mi vida, no podrá dejar de besarme de lo dulce que sabrán mis labios.

Aviso a Rosalie y salgo a buscar mi chocolate calentito, no hace mucho frío aún, pero me apetece. Nunca digo que no a un buen chocolate. El chico de la tienda me atiende muy amable y hasta me pide una cita que cordialmente decido no aceptar. No es que esté enamorada ni mucho menos pero sé que el hombre de mi vida me encontrará y entonces estaré preparada para el amor.

Salgo de la cafetería y sonrío inevitablemente cuando los rayos del sol de las primeras horas de la tarde dan en mi piel, es tan agradable. Una suave brisa hace que mi pelo negro ondee en el viento. Es la sensación de libertad que tanto me gusta sentir, suspiro y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por las sensaciones de este momento.

Las hojas de los pocos árboles que hay en esta calle tienen un color semejante al de un atardecer, no me siento rara o extraña, no estoy excluida, estoy contenta y orgullosa de este momento, de haber salido de Astoria. En ese lugar nunca me comprendieron. Alejo de inmediato esos recuerdos de mi vida y sonrío al sol y al mundo. Soy feliz.

Aún con los ojos cerrados creo que una luz diferente a la del sol, como un rayo ha aparecido. Abro los ojos de inmediato y miro el cielo despejado, no ha podido ser un rayo así que esa luz… debe ser de una cámara. Miro a mi alrededor y caigo en la realidad, alguien me ha hecho una fotografía, pero ¿quién?.

* * *

**¿Qué opináis? sé que en este capítulo aún no han aparecido los chicos pero el próximo será solo de chicos y creedme que el final de este capitulo está relacionado con ellos. Alguien ha fotografiado a Alice, imaginaros quién jejeje. Espero poder subir pronto el otro capitulo y el encuentro entre estas seis parejas se dará pronto. Besos y gracias por leer.**


	3. Capitulo II

**Hola! ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, aquí tenéis a los chicos. Espero os guste este capítulo. He tardado un poco más en escribirlo porque intento que todos los lugares sean reales y muchas veces es un poco complicado. **

**Bueno os dejo leer el capitulo y espero vuestros comentarios impaciente. Gracias y besos.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_**Edward**_

Me recuesto en mi silla de cuero y admiro las vistas desde mis oficinas en Seattle. El ajetreo de esta ciudad me hace sentir vivo, aunque no vengo mucho por aquí. Lo mejor es que no necesito una residencia permanente, mi buen amigo Jasper siempre tiene la mejor suite de sus hoteles para mí.

A Jasper le conozco desde la Universidad, hace algunos años. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, bueno tal vez no tantas, pero sí las más importantes. Nos encantan las mujeres y somos dueños de nuestro propio imperio. Las cadenas de hoteles de Jasper son las más famosas y las más repartidas por el mundo. Los hoteles Marriott son suyos. Por suerte, tengo acciones en su imperio, así como en la constructora de mi otro gran amigo Emmett. Lo de grande le viene bien, no solo por su imperio de constructoras sino por su tamaño corporal. Físicamente no nos parecemos ninguno de los tres. Jasper es un rubio con el pelo hasta los hombros, unos ojos azules que enloquecen a las mujeres y un encanto natural para relacionarse gracias a sus hoteles. En cambio, mi amigo Emmett es un moreno de ojos azules y su típica sonrisa con unos hoyuelos que por algún motivo gusta a las mujeres. Es un niño grande. Yo ni tengo los ojos azules ni tengo un pelo fácil de domar. Prefiero llevarlo despeinado y mis ojos esmeralda causan también estragos en el sexo femenino e incluso algunas veces en el masculino aunque ese no me interesa.

Mi secretaria me informa que mi avión privado ya está listo en el aeropuerto. Por fin volveré a Portland, mi casa donde tengo a mis amigos. Me levanto de mi silla y me abrocho los botones del chaleco gris, recojo mi maletín y mi chaqueta. Cuando salgo, mi secretaria en la sucursal de Seattle me desea un buen viaje agitando sus enormes pestañas. Sé que quiere que me meta en sus bragas y no descarto hacerlo alguna vez, pero no ahora. Tengo prisa por volver a Portland. De camino al aeropuerto recuerdo la llamada de Emmett anoche.

-Venga Edward, vuelve pronto a Portland y podremos salir de caza- no pude evitar reírme de su comentario, sé lo que es para él la cacería.

-Querrás decir que iremos a ligar o cazar mujeres Emmett- soltó una enorme carcajada, este hombre nunca se cansa de las mujeres, y a quién intento engañar, yo tampoco.

-Eso mismo Edward, además, Jasper también está en la cuidad. Solo faltas tú- vaya eso hace tiempo que no pasa, los tres en la misma ciudad, las mujeres deberían temblar.

-Está bien, mañana estaré en Portland. Pero encárgate tú de organizar la salida- sin duda eso es lo que él estaba esperando que dijese. Le acabo de dar luz verde para preparar una noche loca en la que seguramente cada uno terminara con una mujer diferente. O conociendo a Emmett y Jasper, quizás con dos.

Me acomodo en el enorme asiento de mi avión privado. Estas son las ventajas de tener muchísimo dinero. Siempre he tenido una vida rodeada de dinero aunque es mejor si disfrutas el tuyo propio y no el de tus padres. Tengo trabajo que hacer pero prefiero descansar. Esta noche será muy larga sin duda alguna. En poco menos de una hora estaré en mi apartamento en Portland, listo para una salida de chicos.

_**Emmett**_

Esta noche será una de las mejores, por fin los tres estamos en Portland, Edward me ha llamado hace unos minutos, su avión acaba de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Portland y se va a casa a descansar un rato. Luego le mandaré un mensaje para avisarle de donde vamos a quedar. Cojo la chaqueta de mi traje negro y me monto en mi mercedes descapotable último modelo. Mi mayor caprichito pero me lo puedo permitir. Esta noche espero tener a una chica como capricho. Mi descaro las vuelve locas. Será mejor que llame a Jasper, supongo que podríamos cenar en uno de sus hoteles. Son los mejores y por supuesto yo ayudé en la construcción y la decoración. Soy un gran arquitecto.

Marco su número y pongo el manos libres mientras me dirijo a toda velocidad a mi casa.

-Dime Emmett- responde de inmediato así que supongo no estará muy ocupado.

-Hey Jass, Edward ya está en Portland y como yo me voy a encargar de buscar un buen lugar para ir después de cenar, he pensado que podríamos cenar en uno de tus hoteles ¿te encargas tú?- sé que no se negará, a él también le encanta quedar con nostros.

-Está bien, ya te avisaré- parece que tiene prisa por colgar y eso es nuevo.

-Jasper, ¿te he interrumpido?- no puedo evitar reírme ante mi ingenioso comentario.

-Sí, he salido a tomar unas fotos. Increíble- no entiendo a que ha venido eso, este hombre y sus aficiones extrañas.

-Sé que soy increíble Jasper, pero gracias por recordarlo- espero escuchar carcajadas pero nunca llegan, ¿qué le ocurre a Jasper?- Jasper tío, ¿ocurre algo?- me estoy empezando a preocupar.

-Nada, acabo de hacer la foto más increíble que jamás he hecho, luego te llamo- y me deja con la intriga, quizás haya encontrado un paisaje nuevo aunque ha fotografiado todo Portland. Prefiero el hockey, me encanta ese deporte. Tal vez debería ir a practicarlo antes de prepararme para esta noche. Nunca viene mal estar en forma. Y más para esta noche, pienso hacer que las chicas a mí alrededor se vuelvan locas. Aunque eso pasa la mayoría de las veces.

**Jasper**

Hoy hace un día soleado en Portland, el día perfecto para hacer un par de fotos. Me dirijo a la salida de mi hotel, he recogido del despacho mi cámara de hacer fotos y cuando paso por recepción les dejo allí la chaqueta de mi traje negro. Me desabrocho el chaleco y me saco la camisa azul de dentro de los pantalones, no tengo tiempo que perder si quiero hacer buenas fotos así que sin cambiarme recojo el casco que siempre está en recepción y me voy al centro de Portland.

Está lleno de tiendas pero no me importa, siempre hay algo bueno que fotografiar.

Me pongo a hacer muchísimas fotografías, y justo en ese momento mi móvil empieza a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Veo la pantalla, es Emmett. Retiro un mechón de mi pelo rubio que ha caído sobre mi rostro y atiendo su llamada.

Dejo que la cámara cuelgue de mi cuello y me dirijo hacia una cafetería. Mientras estoy hablando con Emmett, no puedo creer lo que hay delante de mis ojos. Una chica morena de pelo corto y una sonrisa increíble está disfrutando del sol rodeada de hojas, es algo increíble.

-Increíble- sin pensarlo dos veces e ignorando a mi amigo que está al otro lado del teléfono, cojo mi cámara y la fotografío. Es preciosa, hermosa. Y lo que me sorprende es su rostro, es tranquilo y feliz. Jamás me había fijado en mujeres con el pelo corto pero esta chica tiene algo especial.

Cuando cuelgo quiero acercarme a ella, pero no soy lo suficientemente rápido. Una chica rubia ha salido de una tienda y ambas se han ido.

Me siento a tomar un café y miro las fotos de mi cámara. Acerco todo lo que puedo para ver más de cerca a la chica de la fotografía. Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella pero no puedo, creo que esta pequeña se acaba de convertir en mi obsesión.

Para sacarla de mi cabeza llamo a mi hotel. Decido que el mejor lugar para cenar y tomar algo será el Portland Marriott City Center, este hotel es el primer negocio que los tres empezamos. Yo puse el hotel y me hice cargo, Edward invirtió en él y Emmett se encargó de la construcción. Será una cena memorable sin duda, así podré apartar a esa chica de mi cabeza. Eso es lo que necesito.

**Edward**

La cena con mis amigos ha sido genial, incluso dudo que sus propios empleados hayan reconocido a Jasper como su jefe. Los tres parecemos más jóvenes, siempre que salimos decidimos dejar a un lado nuestros caros trajes. Eso nos dificultaría a la hora de evitar a los periodistas. E incluso parecemos chavales de 24 años en lugar de 27. Bueno Emmett no mucho ya que su tamaño no cambia.

Yo me he decidido por una camisa negra, los vaqueros negros y chaqueta de cuero. Mi pelo rebelde descontrolado totalmente. Jasper ha optado por todo lo contrario que yo. Camisa blanca, pantalones color crema y chaqueta de cuero blanca. Emmett, simplemente es Emmett. Según él ha elegido la camisa azul porque resalta el color de sus ojos. Jasper y yo nos hemos pasado toda la noche riéndonos de él aunque no se lo toma a mal.

Pagamos la cuenta, aunque Jasper insiste en que los gastos corren a cargo del hotel, pero los tres somos cabezotas y terminamos pagando. Al fin y al cabo el dinero no es problema para nosotros.

Salimos del hotel después de unas copas y nos dirigimos hacia un local que Emmett asegura está bien. Jasper no ha estado y yo tampoco. Cuando entramos, no nos sorprendemos cuando vemos a muchísima gente. Lo bueno de esto es que hay muchas mujeres y es fácil pasar desapercibido.

-Voy a la barra, buscad una mesa donde tengamos buenas vistas- dice Emmett levantando las cejas de forma sugerente mientras se aleja en dirección a la barra.

-Voy al baño- dice Jasper.

-Está bien, buscaré una mesa- digo mientras miro a mi alrededor.

-Y encima hoy hay karaoke, esperemos que Emmett no se arranque a cantar o nos obligue a hacerlo- dice Jasper alejándose y riéndose. Miro hacia el escenario, no pienso cantar ni de coña.

Me dirijo directo hacia una mesa que está vacía y desde donde se ve el karaoke a la perfección. Seguro que Emmett se ha decantado por este sitio por ese motivo, no es que vaya a cantar pero sí a ver a las chicas que lo hacen. Piensa en todo.

Cuando me voy a sentar, empieza a sonar una canción que al principio no reconozco pero de inmediato una dulce voz me hace reconocer la canción "A thousand years" de Christina Perri. Levanto la cabeza de inmediato, es una voz preciosa y mis ojos se quedan conectados con la mirada chocolate de esa dulce chica que parece un ángel. Con su cabello largo y castaño cayendo como una cascada por sus hombros, mueve suavemente sus caderas al son de la música. Sus increíbles piernas cubiertas por un vaquero blanco y su torso por una camisa azul de seda. No es una chica exuberante, pero sus ojos me han atrapado y su voz me ha hechizado. Tiene que ser mía.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios, muchos besos. En el próximo capítulo puedo adelantar que Emmett verá a Rosalie y Jasper verá de cerca a la chica de su foto. jejeje Nos leemos pronto, besos**


	4. Capitulo III

**Hola, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero vuestros comentarios y que disfrutéis de este capítulo tanto como yo de escribirlo.**

**Muchos besos.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_**Bella**_

Después de cenar y de una hora aproximadamente de hacer cosas de chicas las cuales, según mis compañeras son muy necesarias. Por fin llegamos al local donde esta noche hay karaoke. Solemos venir bastante por aquí.

Como suele suceder siempre que hay karaoke, esto está lleno. Es un lugar con música de diferentes estilos. Cerca del escenario están las mesas y cerca de la barra una pista de baile. Las luces van cambiando de color, pero lo más destacable sin duda son los baños limpios. En este tipo de lugares no suele ocurrir.

-Vamos chicas, vayamos a una mesa cerca del escenario. Hoy toca cantar- como siempre Alice tan optimista. La miro y sonrío. Esta mañana no se ha comprado nada a diferencia de Rosalie pero está increíble.

Siempre se le ha dado bien combinar prendas y colores. Lleva unos pantalones negros muy pegados que le quedan genial. Siempre tiene calor así que ha optado por una camisa de tirantes dorada, bastante brillante la verdad pero que resalta el color de sus ojos. Un pañuelo y unos tacones del mismo color que la camisa y su chaqueta negra de cuero. Como una niña emocionada deja su chaqueta en la primera silla que le viene más a mano de la mesa que ha escogido. La verdad es que es la mejor mesa.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos riéndonos. Esta Alice siempre tiene ese efecto en la gente.

-Está loca esta chica- las ocurrencias de Rosalie siempre son geniales. Ambas reímos a carcajadas mientras la seguimos.

Nos sentamos y pedimos unas copas.

-Chicas, un brindis por nosotras- para Rosalie somos las mejores y la verdad es que siempre consigue levantar nuestra autoestima.

-Por nosotras- adoro salir con las chicas, son mis mejores amigas y mi familia.

-Porque estas navidades sean especiales- Alice ha decidido que estas navidades cambiaran nuestras vidas. Incluso sé que ha comprado un montón de adornos navideños. Nuestro piso no es tan grande como para que quepa un abeto natural pero seguro que encontramos alguna solución. Visitaré a mi padre pero la mayor parte de las navidades las pasare con mis chicas.

-Bueno, elegid una canción. Voy a la barra a pedir otra ronda- dice Rosalie bastante animada. Se levanta y se dirige rápidamente hacia la barra.

Me fijo en ella y veo que la mayoría de los hombres que están en este local se dan la vuelta para verla pasar. Lleva un vestido negro pegado, parece una segunda piel y le queda de infarto. Es su nueva adquisición. Con unos tacones rojos a juego con su chaqueta. Su rubia cabellera suelta y ondulada. Y hoy está disfrutando con nosotras. Como dice Alice, será una gran noche.

-Empiezas tú a cantar ¿verdad Bella?- me temía que Alice diría eso.

-Está bien, pero yo elijo la canción- le quito con una sonrisa la lista de canciones del karaoke y me decido por una que me sepa. Todavía no voy bastante borracha para atreverme con una que desconozco y hacer el ridículo.

Al final, después de leer varias veces la lista de canciones me decido por una de Christina Perri, "A thousand years". Según Rosalie me sale bastante bien y a Alice le encanta. Así que la pido y subo al escenario.

-Voy al baño y vuelvo enseguida Bella- genial, ahora Alice va al baño. Bueno no importa. Sola ante un público que va lo bastante bebido como para que parezca que yo canto bien.

Respiro profundamente y dejo que mi voz salga de forma natural. Voy a disfrutar el momento y vivir a tope, ese es nuestro propósito de estas navidades.

Cuando estoy cantando me doy cuenta de que hay un chico cerca de nuestra mesa que me está mirando con sus enormes ojos verdes. Tiene el cabello revuelto y una ligera barba que le hace muy masculino y atractivo. Se quita la chaqueta de cuero negra que lleva y guau. Su camiseta negra bastante pegada deja entrever sus pectorales y sus brazos bastante trabajados. Sin duda se cuida. Seguro se deja muchísimo dinero en el gimnasio.

Por alguna extraña razón no puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos y lo que es aún más importante, él tampoco los aparta de mí.

La canción termina y mis amigas aún no han vuelto. Solo Dios sabe dónde diablos se habrán metido. Decido bajar del escenario mientras observo sorprendida que la gente me aplaude. Al final resultará que no canto tan mal. Eso me hace reír, Alice lo hubiese disfrutado y como se lo ha perdido. Lo más seguro es que luego me haga volver a cantar. La arrastraré conmigo si insiste. La he oído cantar en la ducha, no creo que quiera torturar a toda esta gente inocente que se quedaría sin sentido del oído después de escuchar a Alice cantar. Y sin duda si Rosalie subiera al escenario aplaudirían aunque no cantara.

Me siento mirando impaciente para intentar ver a mis amigas. ¿Dónde estarán?

-¿Qué hace una preciosidad como tú sola?- no conozco esa voz, pero cuando me doy la vuelta en mi asiento para ver a quién pertenece me quedo de piedra. Es el chico guapísimo de los ojos verdes. Pero su mirada es arrogante. No me gustan los tipos que se creen dueños del mundo.

-Nadie ha dicho que esté sola- respondo con mi mejor sonrisa. Parece que no esperaba que dijera eso. Se ha quedado callado y eso me hace sonreír en mi interior.

-Podía invitarte a una copa, ¿qué me dices?- vaya es persistente. De fondo oigo a los hombres de mí alrededor murmurar y susurrar, Rosalie se acerca seguro.

-No, gracias. No acepto cosas de desconocidos- digo observando como su rostro cambia y su sonrisa pasa de ser arrogante a ser divertida. Sin duda no se puede negar que es un chico guapísimo.

-Soy Edward Cullen, me acabo de presentar, así que técnicamente no soy un desconocido.- buen intento don juan, pero va a ser que no. Vale llamadme loca por rechazar a tremendo dios pero noche de chicas. Aparte no creo que sea un hombre de una sola mujer y por el contrario, yo soy mujer de un solo hombre.

-Yo no me voy a presentar, técnicamente seguimos siendo desconocidos. Te agradecería enormemente que me dejases sola, por ahí viene mi amiga- se queda mirando a Rosalie y para sorpresa mía no se pone a babear ni intenta ligar con ella. Me sonríe de forma divertida e intrigante y se sienta dos mesas más allá de nosotras.

Aunque parezca una locura no puedo apartar la mirada de su increíble espalda. Es enorme y sus hombros son anchos. Debe ser una sensación muy agradable estar entre esos brazos fuertes y grandes. Vale, será mejor que borre todo eso de mi mente ¡Ahora!.

**Rosalie**

Me encanta mi vestido nuevo, aunque no me gusta demasiado que los tíos no paren de mirarme. Es algo realmente incómodo. Me acerco a la barra e incluso el camarero intenta ligar conmigo.

-¿Me pones otra ronda, por favor?- ante todo la educación. De momento el chico no se ha pasado.

Siento como alguien me mira, sé cuando alguien me recorre con la mirada. Demasiados años soportando ser el centro de atención. Alguien se pone a mi lado y sé que es un hombre porque puedo ver sus manos. Tiene los antebrazos apoyados sobre la barra. Sus manos son grandes pero decido ignorarlo. Será lo mejor.

-¿Te invito a algo bombón?- ¿bombón? Vale tengo que pararle los pies.

Me vuelvo para mirar bien al chico que me ha llamado bombón. Odio que me llamen así, no soy nada comestible. Decido mirarle bien, antes de juzgarle y encasillarle como mujeriego. Es un chico bastante grande, moreno de ojos azules. Una sonrisa enorme y blanca. Cuando sonríe le salen unos hoyuelos que tengo que reconocer son bastante monos. Su camisa azul deja entrever su cuerpo musculoso. Debe tener a todas las chicas babeando por él.

-No necesito que me invites, me basto yo solita. Y no me vuelvas a llamar bombón, no soy algo comestible- le digo con mi mejor sonrisa. Espero que entienda la ironía y que de manera sutil le estoy invitando a que me deje sola.

-Bueno, déjame poner en duda lo de que no eres comestible, estoy seguro de que sabes genial- se inclina sobre la barra para acercarse un poco más a mí. No puedo negar que es increíblemente guapo y muy sexy. Pero no soporto a los tíos que me miran solo por ser rubia y estar buena. Soy también una chica inteligente.

El camarero pone las bebidas frente a mí.

-Tengo prisa, adiós- cuando me dispongo a volver a la mesa me tiende la mano.

-Emmett McCarty, para servirte preciosa-miro su mano y la verdad es que me muero por saber cómo será su tacto. Bueno, ser educada no me va a matar. Le estrecho la mano y le dedico mi sonrisa sabiendo que no se esperará lo que le viene ahora.

-Lo siento, no puedo decir que haya sido un placer. Ahora sí que me marcho, que tengas buena noche Emmett McCarty. No comas demasiados bombones o te dolerá la barriga- cojo las bebidas y me voy dejándole alucinando. Por su cara de asombro deduzco que nadie nunca le había dicho que no y mucho menos darle plantón.

Eso me hace sonreír internamente, se lo merece. No puede conseguir a todas las mujeres solo con sonreír e invitarlas a algo. Veo a Bella hablar con un chico pero luego él se va y yo me siento con ella.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto curiosa. Era guapo aunque no tanto como el chico de la barra, al menos para mi gusto. ¿Qué hago pensando en ese idiota? Será mejor que me tome esta copa, la necesito.

-Alguien que ha querido pasarse de listo- esa respuesta de Bella me hace sonreír. Brindamos y empezamos, esperando que Alice no tarde mucho. Y veo al chico de la barra, sentarse junto al chico con el que Bella estaba hablando.

Sus ojos azules me miran, yo le miro. Levanta su copa haciéndome una sonrisa y yo bebo de la mía sin poder evitar reírme de su expresión. Sus hoyuelos son encantadores. Pero debo olvidarme de ese mujeriego. Todas están babeando por él. No voy a ser una mujer más en su cama, ni en la suya ni en la de nadie. Así que me concentro en mi copa y en mi amiga. Intentando alejar de mi mente esos ojos azules que me han dejado perturbada e intrigada.

**Alice**

Me encanta que los baños estén limpios pero detesto las enormes colas que se hacen para entrar. Solo quiero hacer pis, por favor. Entrar a los baños se está convirtiendo en una misión imposible prácticamente.

Veo cómo un hombre sale del cuarto de baño de hombres y me doy cuenta de que está vacío. Es una locura, lo sé. Pero no me puedo aguantar más. Si no entro enseguida me haré pis encima y eso no es muy sexy la verdad. No lo pienso demasiado, solamente entro al baño de los hombres y me encierro en un compartimento. Son pequeños pero no me quejo. Por lo menos no he tenido que esperar, aunque las mujeres de ahí fuera seguro querrán sacarme los ojos. Pero bueno, es un riesgo que he tenido que asumir.

Me siento muchísimo mejor cuando termino de hacer pis. Salgo y me lavo las manos mientras me observo en el espejo. Debo admitir que hoy el maquillaje se me ha quedado genial. La sombra dorada resalta el color miel de mis ojos. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será una noche que no olvidaremos fácilmente. Y encima se acerca la navidad. Mi época favorita del año. Aunque nunca vuelvo a casa y paso algún día sola porque las chicas si se van no me importa. Disfruto comprando regalos para ellas y viendo que les encanta. También he conseguido unos adornos geniales para nuestro piso de estudiantes y espero convencerlas para comprar un árbol. Sería genial uno de verdad. Tendré que hacer un gran esfuerzo por convencerlas, quiero algo verdadero en navidad y porque no empezar por un árbol.

Doy un ligero salto cuando me doy cuenta de que la puerta para entrar al baño de hombres se ha abierto. Eso me saca de mis pensamientos y vuelvo rápidamente a la realidad. Me giro para salir lo más rápidamente posible. Paso de ver a un hombre haciendo pis.

Cuando doy un paso hacia la puerta abierta mi cuerpo choca contra algo muy duro, incluso pienso que la puerta se ha cerrado y no me he dado cuenta. Levanto mi rostro y mis ojos se encuentran con el rostro de hombre más bello que jamás he visto. Un rubio bastante alto, aunque claro yo no soy una jugadora de básquet así que cualquiera es más alto que yo. Tiene unos ojos azules que hipnotizan. Son increíbles la verdad. Miro su torso, del que no he despegado las manos después de chocar contra él. Lleva una camisa blanca que se pega a sus pectorales. Y huele divinamente, no debe ser real. Seguro me he golpeado la cabeza y estoy soñando.

-Disculpa, necesito ir al baño y si no me equivoco este es el de hombres, ¿cierto?- vaya, me ha pillado. Vuelvo a levantar la vista y le miro a los ojos.

-Perdona, no te has equivocado, yo ya me iba- me separo de él lo suficiente para poder salir y siento como me mira porque yo no soy capaz de mirarle. Salgo por la puerta cuando siento que una mano rodea mi codo y me retiene.

Es el chico del baño, ¿qué quiere?

-Te conozco ¿verdad?- parece intrigado, me mira atentamente y no me gusta que me miren tanto. Siempre que lo han hecho no ha sido para nada bueno.

-No lo creo, tengo buena memoria para las caras y no recuerdo la tuya- digo tirando de mi brazo para quedar libre.

-Yo tampoco olvido nunca una cara, y la tuya es hermosa. Imposible de olvidar- genial, ahora intenta ligar conmigo. No creo ser su tipo y tampoco creo que soportara mi locura.

-Pues será mejor que la memorices, dudo que la vuelvas a ver. Y si no te das prisa se te escapará el pis- señalo sus partes e instintivamente él fija su mirada ahí. Aprovecho para salir de los baños e ir con mis amigas.

Bella y Rosalie ya están en la mesa con nuestras bebidas.

-¿Cola en el baño?- pregunta Rosalie muy divertida.

-Sí la verdad, pero he entrado al de chicos- no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada al recordar la cara de sorpresa del chico rubio cuando he señalado sus partes.

-Habrás dejado a algún hombre loco- dice Bella de broma, pero la verdad es que es lo que realmente ha pasado. Aunque prefiero no pensar en él. Seguro tiene muchas mujeres y no voy a ser una más de su lista. –Venga, vamos a canta que antes me habéis arrastrado a hacerlo sola y os lo habéis perdido- dice Bella. Mi amiga es genial.

-Venga va- dice Rosalie subiendo al escenario. Esta chica cuando se lanza es la que más. Bella la sigue así que hago la elección de la canción sin ellas.

"It's my life" de Bon Jovi es mi elección. Las tres la conocemos y es como un lema para nosotras. Subo al escenario con mis amigas y empieza a sonar la música. De inmediato unos ojos azules captan mi atención y ahí está. El chico rubio del baño.

* * *

**¿Qué opináis? espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios. Gracias por leer mi historia y comentar. Eso me da muchos animos. Besos y hasta pronto.**


End file.
